Royal Canterlot Belching Contest
by A Rare Sight
Summary: Celestia, Luna, Cadence and Twilight are thrown into a competition like no other, the victor takes home the coveted Crystal Moon trophy- the losers only shame. Idea created and suggested by BigBosAlmighty.


A/N: BigBosAlmighty suggested this idea on the threads on FiMFiction-I took him up on the idea lol.

Just alot of Randomness and crazy times ahead.

Hope you all enjoy.

I also do not own Gari from Children of the night when I reference her.

* * *

The moon over Canterlot Castle glowed brightly in the eternal darkness of the sky, within the large stone walls of the castle a quiet evening was in the works between four Alicorn Princesses.

The two sisters who ruled over Night and Day had invited Cadance of the Crystal Empire and Twilight of Ponyville to come visit and enjoy dinner with them, the night itself went off without much of a problem.

They did what most Dinner Parties would, had tea , chatted about politics and of course enjoyed a wonderful five course meal.

The meal consisted of succulent fruits, heavenly salads, soft warm buttery bread, the sweetest cakes in all of Equestria and of course aged to perfection Luna Berry Wine.

No expense was spared for their Royal Guests- yet if the party itself was missing anything it would be flair.

For this Dinner Party could be summed up in one word alone.

Boring.

" Lovely Castle here Dear Celestia." Cadance smiled, lifting her wine glass with her magic to take a delicate sip.

" Ah. But of course it was created by... " Celestia let out a yawn covering her her muzzle daintily with her hoof.

" The best architects in all of Equestria. " The Princess summed up quickly afterwards, receiving a nod from Cadance.

A odd silence filled the room as the soft hum of the wind outside could be heard within, each Princess casted gazes to each other unsure what to do.

" Ahem. That is a beautiful Centerpiece Celestia. " Twilight broke the silence her eyes gazing over to a large trophy like statue made of crystal set atop the center of the table, it was in the shape of a Half-Moon and shimmered almost as brightly as the sun itself.

" Oh! That my dear is The Crystal Moon, an art project created by by a group of fillies and colts Luna used to care for years back-wasn't one of them named Tari?, Mari? or something... " Celestia trailed off slightly eyes narrowed towards the statue.

" Anyway. After Luna had been banished I found this in her chambers, decided to use it as a Centerpiece since then. " Celestia spoke proudly of the art as Luna gave her older sister a small sneer.

" Oh Luna! Lighten Up!- To The Moon eh? " Celestia turned towards her little sister patting her atop the mane as she giggled aloud, Luna herself sighing and rolling her eyes.

Celestia suddenly came to a halt in laughter, her eyes widened out in pure amazement before standing up to her hooves proudly.

" I thought this Dinner had died ages ago when Twilight started to chat about Scrimshaw, but how about this?- we can hold a contest here and now for The Crystal Moon! " Celestia spoke happily her mane flowing in place like a majestic river, Twilight at the side folding her ears back softly.

" That sounds so interesting! What type of contest?- Magic prowess, Spell Showdown..." Cadance trailed off as Twilight chimed in.

" Scrimshaw? " The Violet colored mare spoke aloud, each Alicorn rolling their eyes slightly.

" No! A contest that Luna and I would compete in as children whenever we had a disagreement- A Belching Contest! " Celestia spoke her voice echoing throughout the whole castle eeriely.

* * *

Outside in in Courtyard Flash Sentry and Shining Armor practiced dueling each other with dulled down blades, The Princesses voice echoing around them.

" Time.- Did you hear something? " Flash asked narrowing his eyes, ears perked up listening for anything else.

Armor took this opening to jab Flash hard in the side with a short sword, the stallion quickly falling to the ground wincing in pain.

" Ah! I said Time you ass!-Owwww... " Flash groaned as Armor merely chuckled aloud.

* * *

" A Belching Contest?, Well I agree it is new. " Twilight softly giggled nervously.

" Oh Come on girls! Are you not tired of being so proper and elegant?- This is our chance to relax and have fun! " Celestia smiled as each Princess nodded along agreeing to the contest.

Celestia let a small squee escape her lips as she pointed a hoof over to Twilight, motioning her to start them off, the young mare blushing a light pink across her cheeks.

" Oh! Ahem.- buurp. " Twilight took a small breath and let the daintiest little belch she could muster escape her lips.

" You Little Son of..." Celestia growled under her breath in anger, the small smile across Twilights face simply vanished replaced with fear.

" I just got done giving a speech on how we need to stop being so dainty for one night, and you go and squeak out that belch! " Celestia snapped aloud a blue aura from Luna holding her back from lunging across the table.

" GET OUT!-GO!-If you are not going to take this seriously then OUT! " Celestia screamed her mane frazzling out in rage as Twilight yelped in fear, jumping out of her Royal Chair and dashing out of the door within seconds.

Taking deep breathes Celestia ran a hoof through her mane smoothing it down, her gaze becoming calm once more as she smiled to Cadance nonchalantly.

" Alright dear, your turn. " Celestia spoke in her natural sweet voice.

Cadance nodded to Celestia as she stood up from her seat taking a deep breath, readying her slender frame.

Both Princesses sitting down casted a gaze towards her in silence.

Cadance parted her muzzle to start yet instead licked her lips slowly.

Celestia looked over to Luna and nodded.

Cadance once more took a deep breath, pushing out her chest proudly.

Luna raised a brow gently.

Cadance parted her muzzle once more, a small cough escaping her lips as she cleared her throat.

Celestia tilted her head towards Cadance slightly to side, unsure what was to come.

Cadance stared to each Princess in silence, taking a deep breath yet again.

Luna and Celestia each turned to gaze at each other in silence.

Cadence opened her muzzle to start, each Princess leaning forward in pure awe.

Yet Cadance simply licked her lips...again.

A sudden flash of light engulfed the Alicorn from nowhere, as her screams faded off into silence.

All that was left behind was a smoking Royal Chair where Cadance once sat.

" The Moon? " Luna spoke her voice soft and mature.

" The Moon. " Celestia replied back sternly.

" Well dear sister, it would seem it is down to just us. " Celestia spoke in a calm tone eyes locking onto her younger sisters.

" Indeed. " Luna smirked in a cool silence.

" Might as well finish this then. " Celestia stood up tall, flipping her mane over her shoulder elegantly as she parted her muzzle.

" BUUUUUUUUUUUURP! " A large belch in Lunas direction, sent her mane flying backwards while it echoed around the Royal Castle loudly.

Celestia smirked proudly extending her hooves out to the statue, pulling it close to her as she ran slender hooves up and down it in silence.

Luna rolled her eyes standing up from her seat, never batting an eyelash she took a small breath and opened her mouth.

" BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP! " Luna belched with a force like no other.

Celestia's mane flew back while her crown flung off into the distance, every stain glass window within the castle shattered into thousand of pieces. Outside the castle in the Courtyard Armor and Flash caught off guard by the noise, stabbed each other's blades deeply into one anothers side screaming in pain as they fell to the ground.

Canterlot's foundation shook to its very core, ponies from all around gazed high to the sky in wonder and awe. Even miles away off in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash sat atop a white cloud gazing off to the stars with Scootaloo at her side their ears perking up from the sound.

" Awesome! " Dash and Scootaloo hoof bumped each other happily, knowing that sound from anywhere.

Celestia sat there in shock her jaw left open in awe, unable to say a word the statue held in her hooves limply.

Blue colored magic engulfed the statue floating over to the side as it levitated next to Luna, who merely smirked proudly before starting to walk out of the Royal Dining Hall.

" Her name was Gari by the way. " Luna spoke trotting out of the room.

Celestia batted her lashes in silence, not a word to say coming to mind.

* * *

The next day back at Ponyville Twilight sat atop her Rainbow Throne, a solemn look across her face, her hues gazing over to her friends.

" You Girl's think I'm fun right? " Twilight asked, each gazing to each other, ears folding back unsure how to reply.

" Um. Yeah in a teachin' you new thing's kind of way. " Applejack giggled half-heartedly.

Twilight glared to each of her silent friends, her lower lip forming into a small pout.

" I can't help I'm well read!- Do you all just want me to forget everything and learn The Pony Mayer Song instead?! " Twilight pouted crossing her hooves over her chest, her head turning to the side.

" The Pony Mayer Hayburger Song!- I love that Jingle! " Pinkie shouted aloud happily as she began to dance in place in front of her friends.

" Ohhhh!- I wish I were an Pony Mayer Hayburger!

That is what I truly wish to be,

Cause if I were a Pony Mayer Hayburger! " Pinkie sung aloud bouncing around the Royal Throne Room happily, everypony in the room besides Twilight standing up following after her singing aloud in tune smiling.

" Everypony would be in love!

Oh everpony would be in love!-

Everypony would be in- LOVE WITH ME! " Pinkie jumped up onto her hind legs singing aloud happily in tune with her friends, Twilight behind them shaking her head side to side in annoyance.

" Good Night Everypony!- Hope you enjoyed the Fic! " Pinkie gazed over towards the readers computer screen waving goodbye.


End file.
